minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
ActionUnderdog
Summary ActionUnderdog is literally what his username is. He's a underdog. He has little to no respect when it comes to PVP, and people always bet AGAINST him, always voting for him to lose. So when he wins, he only gets nothing. He is also thought to never win a match before. The only reason why people hate him is because he had to break one of the rules in a previous match in order to save his life, by punching a fighter in the nuts. He doesn't really mind though, always staying calm even though he isn't really getting a really good life. He stopped competing in PVP tournaments a few years later, as he only saw one-hundred diamonds as the prize each time. He also isn't really the sharpest tool in the shed, blocking a obvious move that would cripple his arms, and eventually his eye. One day, he got a once in a life-time chance. There was a legendary PVPer named KnifeLife_22. He became the champion of all PVP, having stats of nine-hundred wins, and two losses. Since he was in town, the reward was raised up to one-hundred emeralds and thirty-three thousand of the champion's choice. So ActionUnderdog went for the championship and started training. After training, he went through the stage where you had to prove yourself worthy of the tournament, and defeated all the opponents easily. He went through the regionals after, fighting many strong opponents, until one opponent severly crippled him, disabling ActionUnderdog's left eye. Once he go to KnifeLife_22, he was getting the advantage over Action, taking advantage of Action's disability and even almost winning the match, until Action nullified KnifeLife's right hand in desperation to keep going, which made Knife equal with Action. They had a close match, until Action finally knocked Knife unconscious at the last moment with a slice to the head, nearly dying of Knife's chokehold, only reason why he escaped it is by delivering the treatment back. He became way richer than before, and Knife and players actually started to treat Action normally. They started to respect Action as a real fighter after the intense match. Personality ActionUnderdog is a really calm person, not minding if people insult him, throw tomatoes at him, or even punch him in the face. He always keeps his cool. But when people start calling him Filthy, he starts getting serious. He likes to joke around and intimidate his opponents, trying to make the opponent as pissed as possible. He doesn't fight unless there's a good price to it, or he just has to. He is also quite lazy, slacking off in any moment possible, and he also stated he only trained three times in his whole entire life. He is also a alcoholic. Although he did quit being lazy and drinking alcohol when fighting KnifeLife_22. He relapsed back after retiring, but then quit for good after Knife wanted a rematch. Notable Quotes "Y'know, I'm startin to hate bein hated. I'm not getting no money, I'm not getting anything. I'm not even getting any respect, or love. People think I'm the worst person in the world. They also spread negative rumors around me, saying that I beat someone to death, but, can't we respawn? And now, there's a new champion in town. With no losses at all, and people think of him as the opposite of me. If I can get one draw or loss in that count, maybe I'll get at least a little respect? But if he cracks my head open, or if I lose, I'll always know that I got a once in a lifetime chance to fight a legend." - ActionUnderdog, seconds before the match. "You ain't nothin! Come on! Are you really the new champion in town? Or is it me?" - ActionUnderdog taunting KnifeLife_22. Skills and Attributes Iron Will = Action never gives up unless he's fazed to a point that he can't even be capable of senses anymore. Power = Action shows brutal power against the opponents he has. Speed = Action gains lots more speed when he fights KnifeLife_22. Swordfighting = Action is really good at swordfighting, able to deflect arrows and blasts easy with them. Without them, Action is basically just a really good tanker. Archery = Action is pretty decent at Archery, just needing good focus to do excellent. Minecraft School Report Action isn't really excellent at Minecraft School, only great at Fighting, History, Crafting, and Building. Those attributes only saved him from failing. He is shown to be pretty calm, and he can give the teachers a hard time in teaching him. Action needs some more further learning in the Minecraft world, or else he will be in real danger in future situations. Report Card Mining = 65% Brewing = 2% History = 78% Archery = 70% Crafting = 100% Swordfighting = 97% Farming = 67% Overall = B- Trivia 1. ActionUnderdog was based on Rocky Balboa, and the problems IAmTheBreadMan32 struggle with, in real life, and in Minecraft. Most of the problems are made up though, thankfully. 2. Action became a alcoholic after his mom died and his dad left him, and started to buy alot of the drinks after cheating in a PVP match that would've cost him his life. 3. Action isn't really a fit person, but he makes up for it for being very smart. He also started becoming calm after his dad told him to "Calm" down. 4. His dad actually wanted to leave him for adoption, but since his dad was pretty old, he forgot it and left Action in the house. Notable Fights Before Movie superlance27 (Lost by Split Decision) ImmaMelon (Win by TKO) Paranormala (Lost by TKO) jumpingagent4260 (Lost by TKO) ImmaMelon (Lost by ImmaMelon throwing a Melon at him and biting his hand) RobotLover22 (Lost by KO) TheMechronancer (Lost by TKO) CypherTheFallen (Lost by TKO) Movie ImmaMelon (Win by KO) superlance27 (Win by KO) CypherTheFallen (Win by KO) TheMechronancer (Win by KO, fight severly crippled him.) KnifeLife_22 (Win by DKO, Action retired after.) Weaknesses 1. Calling him "Filthy" many times in correct timing will cause his personality to go like KnifeLIfe_22's, 2. Even though he's comparable to people that have superpowers, there's only a slight chance that he will go the distance with the opponent that has powers, as shown when he barely defeated KnifeLife_22. Category:Fanfiction Characters Category:Fighters Category:The Superfight Of The Century Characters